


Just The Way You Are

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Body Confidence, F/F, Fingering, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Smut, Tagging is shit and I'm in school, Weight Gain, hurt/comfort?, please save me, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "You know you're beautiful right?"Smiling brightly at the younger platinum blonde, Heather allowed her hands to slowly slide along the girl's body, envying each small movement the the girl made into her touch.





	Just The Way You Are

Watching Regina from her spot, Heather let out a small sigh as she stood up from the end of the bed. The platinum blonde Heather had fallen in love with had been running her hands up and down her sides for what seemed like a complete hour whilst standing in front of her full body mirror. Regina wouldn't stop going on about her figure ever since she found out that the stupid Kalteen bars Cady gave her made her gain eight. The younger junior was always ready to attack herself in any way possible when it came to having to either change or just someone simply commenting. It drove Heather crazy to see Regina like this.

Feeling hands slowly slide around her from behind and rest over her stomach, Regina sighed as she slowly leaned back into Heather's arms, welcoming the older strawberry blonde's touch. Resting her head back, Regina smiled softly as she felt Heather place a kiss on the back of her neck as she had moved her hair to her left shoulder. From her spot, she could see the older girl's silver eyes when she opened them once she finished kissing her neck. Their eyes connected, a perfect combination of silver and blue. with Heather's hand slowly drawing patterns over her bare stomach, her smile only grew as the strawberry blonde spoke. 

"You know you're beautiful, right?" 

A small chuckle left Regina at that. Despite hearing it all the time, it was different when she heard it from her girlfriend. Shocks were sent straight though her body and her face instantly heated. Although the girl was far more tan than Heather herself, seeing the blush go across her bare torso was very easy to notice in Heather's eyes. A smile curled at the older strawberry blonde's lips as she ran her fingers along Regina's stomach, humming softly behind her.

Regina nodded at Heather's words, not the full of her reply, but something nonetheless for the moment being. Her eyes slowly scanned over her body. In the past two weeks, instead of losing 3 pounds she ended up gaining like 30. It was highly in doubt in Heather's eyes, but she could see it clearly. Regina's icy blue gaze dulled for a moment as she turned in he mirror, Heather watching her every movement, a small frown growing on her girlfriend's face as she heard the platinum blonde's words. 

"I know I am, just.. Not when I look like a beached whale." 

Heather's eyes were quick to roll, if they had rolled any harder they would've ended up on the white carpet floor below. Pursing her lips, the older girl spoke with a hint of annoyance clear in her tone. 

Heather wasn't one for self degradation. She despised it with a personal passion and hated that her girlfriend was currently doing it. She did gain a few pounds, that was true. her body did change, that was true, but even despite those facts, Heather still found her beautiful. Regina wasn't able to ever be ugly, it just wasn't possible. 

"You're not a whale, Reg-" 

"Yes, I am! Do you see this?" 

Pushing the older senior off of her, Regina's hands instantly slid down to her stomach. Her hands were quick to grip what she could, pulling out the flesh that rested there. Anger was clear in Regina's eyes as she looked at herself, her eyes burned with such a hatred towards herself that Heather was genuinely scared for her girlfriend. She hated seeing her like this and she would do what she could to see her attitude towards herself change.

"Fat. It's fucking disgusting." 

Sighing, Heather gently took Regina's wrists, resting her hands back by her sides. She replaced Regina's hands with her own, running them along her platinum blonde's slightly tanned skin. Her touch left fire in its wake as Regina watched in the mirror, the feeling against her skin almost envious. 

"It's not disgusting." 

Heather spoke gently near the girl's ear. Her hands ran over where the girl had grabbed herself, soothing the area for a short moment before slowly sliding up. Despite having gained weight, it barely took from Regina's figure. Her stomach remained toned, flat and adorable in Heather's eyes. So what? There were so many things that Regina viewed as negative in this situation, but Heather was urgent to get her to see things differently. Heather's hands slowly slid up her girlfriend's front, running up to cup the girl's breasts. At that, a small gasp left Regina. Heather could feel the girl jump back a little against her and she chuckled quietly, placing a small kiss to Regina's flushed skin. 

"These grew... They definitely are far from disgusting." 

Chuckling softly in Heather's hold, Regina leaned back, instantly voicing her approval when Heather began to massage her through her black and pink laced bra. Smiling at the small noises she received from the platinum blonde, Heather placed a kiss on Regina's lips as the girl craned her neck to look back at the older senior. A smirk was quick to grow on Heather's lips as Regina spoke quietly. 

"I went up a size.. So, I guess that's not horrible." 

Heather widened her eyes at that. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious, but hearing Regina agree with her was a first. The younger junior always fought her when it came to her body, so hearing her agree with her was definitely a win in her book. Nuzzling her head into the girl's neck, she smiled as Regina let out a quiet laugh. 

"Oh really?" 

It was fun to see Regina's eyes somehow brighten at just a question. The younger girl was known to love to talk about herself, Heather could agree with that on any day. Every girl loves to talk about themselves, even the ones who say they don't secretly do, they'll just be stubborn bitches and never admit it verbally. It shows through their body language, and Heather learned to read that very well. Continuing her actions on the younger girl's chest, when Regina spoke once more, her tone changed from that of annoyed to less hostile and more subtle and gentle. heather knew she had won the battle for now, and that was enough to please her for the night. 

"Mhm! I went from a B to a C." 

Going along with Regina's sudden enthusiasm, Heather grinned as she nuzzled her nose into the girl's neck, loving the way Regina laughed softly at it, her hand instantly finding its way into Heather's strawberry blonde locks. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Regina let out a short giggle as Heather picked her head up to look at the girl in the mirror. Catching Regina's eyes, Heather's own silver gaze sparkled. 

"Cute!" 

Drawing out the word, Heather slowly turned Regina around to face her. Looking down into Regina's icy blue eyes, Heather smiled before cupping the girl's face. Their lips connected and it was like electricity shot through their systems, sizzling eternally till it reached their cores. Humming quietly as Regina's hands found their way in her hair, Heather slowly took a step forward, forcing Regina to take a step back. It wasn't long before the girls reached the wall. Regina's back connected with the wall and Heather smirked into their kiss. when they pulled away and their eyes connected, Heather tucked the girl's hair back behind her ears relishing in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend's face.

"I know right?" 

Her voice was far more quiet when she replied to Chandler. Their 'little kiss' had taken the breath out of her, so as she went to speak it was soft and breathy and Heather found it so adorable. The urge to squeal at the girl definitely played throughout Heather's mind, but it was so out of character that she tossed the thought aside. Despite knowing Regina would never judge her, she'd never hear the end of it. 

"Cute and beautiful, two things I will never stop loving about you." 

Heather couldn't stop smiling when she saw Regina blush and almost look away. It was cute to see the vulnerability hat Regina showed when she was around the older senior. Heather knew it was for her and only her, and she loved every single second of it. 

Instead of replying to Heather, Regina simply pulled the girl back into a heated kiss. Grinning into the kiss, heather picked the girl up, loving the way Regina gasped as her back collided with the wall once more. Wrapping her legs around Heather's waist, the younger platinum blonde let out a small sigh as Heather's lips trailed from her own down her neck. It was like a trial of fire followed Heather's soft lips and Regina loved it. Tilting her head back, a soft moan left the younger girl as Heather nipped gently at her pulse point. A chuckle came from the older senior who now slowly pulled her head away from Regina's neck. 

"Don't look at me like that." 

Regina mused as she pushed at Heather's cheek with her hand, laughing as Heather pushed her a little roughly back into the wall to get her to stop. Their laughs sounded together and Regina couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. Despite her former argument with herself, she supposed she could put it off for a while to enjoy time with her girlfriend. If it was going where she thought it would, she could definitely put the argument aside till a later date. 

Heather looked at Regina with a big smirk, her silver eyes darkening with lust as she looked over the younger platinum blonde. She was far from ugly, and as much as the girl now called herself a 'fugly cow', Heather saw everything but that. Keeping her hands on the girl's rear to keep her from slipping, she squeezed Regina harshly for a short moment, showing her dominance over the girl. The whine that left Regina at the action made Heather's smirk only grow as she pressed their foreheads together for a short moment. 

"I will gladly look at you however I want, Princess." 

Regina rolled her eyes for a short moment before closing them with a soft moan as Heather pushed herself into her, kissing the girl rather feverishly. 

* * *

"Look at you, Princess.." 

Heather breathed against Regina's ear, kissing the girl's neck as she looked at Regina in the mirror. Her fingers were slipping in and out of her girlfriend as she watched her buck her hips involuntarily. Whining, Regina took a small step back into Heather's nude figure, her own trembling slightly as Heather added a third finger into her dripping wet cunt. 

Since the girl had decided to constantly fight Heather as she had undressed the rest of her, aka just taken off Regina's jeans, Heather had forced the girl to stand in front of the mirror, forcing her to watch Heather have her way with the girl. Despite Regina's feeble attempt to have her way, she knew she would never win against Heather, so, here she was. 

"Beautiful.." 

Swiping her thumb over the girl's clit, Heather relished in the way Regina bucked back against her, a small cry leaving the girl as her head fell back against Heather's shoulder. Smiling at the action, she rested her lips against Regina's temple as her free hand slid up to grope Regina's breast. The younger girl was trembling in Heather's grasp and she knew Heather loved every second of it. Being in control of situations was something that Heather loved, so in their current situation, Regina was more than happy to follow through with her girlfriend's wants. Although this was for Regina's pleasure, she knew that Heather just wanted her happy.. She wanted to show her the beauty that resided within her 'flawed' features, and Heather was doing a damn good job at showing her. 

"H..Heather.." 

Near breathless as she whimpered Heather's name, the younger blonde's hips bucked against Heather's fingers as she felt her walls begin to close around Heather's skilled fingers. The older senior hummed softly in her ear, kissing her skin sweetly as she continued her actions, groaning softly as a jolt went through Regina's body. Feeling the girl push back against her body, Heather stood her ground, resisting the girl's strength against her. 

"F-Fuck! H-..Heather..." 

Kissing Regina on the temple, Heather caught Regina's eyes in the mirror, a smirk slowly growing on her lips as she watched the girl close her eyes. Her ministrations continued, her fingers slipping into Regina's tight cunt with some resistance. It wouldn't be long before her girl came crashing down and she'd have to hold her in place to keep her upright when her knees gave out from her climax. The thought alone made Heather grin as she swiped her thumb effortlessly over Regina's clit. Her girlfriend was dripping wet and she could feel that as her fingers slid out of the young platinum blonde before pushing right back into her. As Heather curled her fingers within Regina the blonde's eyes closed tightly as an almost silent scream left her. Her breath getting caught in her throat, Regina trembled as her knees nearly buckled beneath her. Despite these happenings, Heather didn't stop from helping her girlfriend down from her climax. Her actions continued, but more slowly gently at that as Regina whimpered in Heather's neck. Smiling softly at that, Heather hummed as she kissed Regina gently on her lips. The younger girl was quick to whine as Heather's fingers exited her snatch. A small groan left Heather as she felt Regina take her hand and gently bring it up to her mouth. Her fingers were coated, drenched at that. It was pretty fucking hot in Heather's book, and what turned her on evermore was when Regina slipped her fingers lazily into her mouth. Although the girl was still recovering from her breathtaking orgasm, that didn't stop Regina from licking and sucking herself off of Heather's fingers. 

"So.. What did we learn from this?" 

Heather mumbled with a small snicker in her tone as Regina sucked her finger out of her mouth with an audible pop.

Regina looked at Heather in the mirror for a short moment before turning around to face the girl in an actual face to face confrontation. A smirk was on Regina's lips as she ran her tongue over them to catch whatever was left of her on them. Looking back into Heather's silver eyes, she spoke happily as she began to move Heather back towards the bed. 

"That I come pretty fucking hard." 

Heather chuckled at that, rolling her eyes as she was granted with the wrong answer. Her legs hit the back of the bed and she was soon sitting down as Regina stood in front of her, looking down at her as her hand ran through strawberry blonde locks she loved. 

"Aside from that, doofus." 

Regina grinned as she pushed Heather down on the bed, coming to straddle the girl at her hips. Her lips were quick to send kisses along the strawberry blonde's toned stomach. A small smirk soon replaced Regina's grin as she heard the content sigh escape Heather. 

"I know I'm beautiful, Heather. I don't need you to get me off to show me.. But it is always appreciated." 

Slowly grinding herself forward into the older senior, a soft moan escaped Regina as a shiver ran down her spine at her own action. Heather's smirk faltered at that, a small groan leaving her as she slowly propped herself on her elbows. Her hands found their way onto Regina's hips and she couldn't stop the small noise that left her as Regina pushed herself into her lower region.

"Mm.. My princess deserves the utmost attention, now doesn't she?" 

Regina chuckled softly at that as she slowly leaned down, her actions seizing as she connected her lips with Heather's. The small moan that entered her mouth surprised Regina for a short moment, but she welcomed it nonetheless. As she pulled away to look into Heather's eyes, her own icy blue gaze turned dark, a near ocean blue as lust clouded her features. Her normal pale skin was flushed pink as a hand slowly ran down Heather's stomach, soon coming to cup the older girl over her lacy red undies. The gaps she earned from Heather only drove Regina on as she smirked deviously at Heather. Clearly, their night was far from over. 

_"Mhm.. But my queen deserves much more."_

 


End file.
